


Long Live The King

by Lyoung_50



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Loses His Shit On Some People, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Consul Alec Lightwood, M/M, No One Messes With Magnus, Not On His Watch], Racist Shadowhunters, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: “It would be wise,” Alec spoke slowly, the timbre in his voice resting just shy of a snarl. “To remember who’s in charge here next time you want to go about an exercise in self-destructive stupidity. Do not disrespect my husband again if you value the ability to continue drawing breath. Do I make myself abundantly clear?”





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me indulging the idea of angry Alec. I have nothing to say for myself. I apologize. This was inspired by listening to "Long Live The Chief" by Jidenna.

It was a matter of well-known point of fact that Magnus Lightwood-Bane was married to Consul Alexander Lightwood-Bane. It had been a more than a few years since they’d officially been married, but they’d been together long enough that word had spread far and wide. 

That was why the news that he received had Alec’s blood boiling more than anything he’d experience in his life thus far. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides when he stepped through the portal and exited into the small foyer of the newly formed New Jersey Institute. 

When the space had begun to become limited in New York there had been some suggestions to open an Institute in New Jersey as it was relatively close but still gave them visibility into another state. In theory, Alec could have taken the subway to get to the institute but that would have taken too long. He had also had a flicker of concern in the back of his mind that he may not have been able to contain his anger around mundanes in his current state. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was laden with surprise when he heard it behind him and he turned on his heel to find his husband staring incredulously. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you had anything on the calendar for today.” 

“I got some news that I wanted to address first hand.” He spoke softly, but the knitting of Magnus’ brows told him all he needed to know about if the warlock knew why he was truly there. 

“You’ve heard then, I take it?” 

“Of course I’ve heard. Why didn’t you call me right away?” He questioned, some of the venom that he felt coursing through his body eased when he asked the question. It was reassuring for him to feel the affection that he always felt for his husband layering over the seething hatred that thumped in his chest. 

“Alexander, I’ve been a Downworlder a very long time.” Magnus’ grin didn’t quite reach his eyes as he looked at Alec warmly, his hand going to rest on the Shadowhunter’s cheek. “I’ve been called much worse things than those boys called me and by much nastier entities. I didn’t need you dropping everything that you were doing to come defend my honor. However, it is rather chivalrous and, in all honesty, a little enticing.” 

“Don’t try to distract me.” Alec chastised without any real heat behind it. “Where are they? I’m going to talk to them.” 

“Alec--.” 

“Where. Are. They?” Magnus sighed and lifted a ringed hand to point down the hall behind Alec. 

“They’re in the library.” 

“Wait here. When I’m done I’m going to take my handsome husband to get dinner.” 

“Defending my honor and impromptu date night? Why, Mister Lightwood, are you trying to get me into bed?” 

“That’s Lightwood-Bane to you.” Alec shot Magnus a easy wink before he turned around and stalked toward the library. With every step that he got away from Magnus he felt the anger resurfacing tenfold. 

He had been in his office sorting through mountains of paperwork when one of the newer Shadowhunters (Rick? Derek? Aleric? He wasn’t entirely sure what the boy’s name was, honestly.) had knocked on the door telling him that he had some news from the New Jersey Institute. He’d immediately been on edge, knowing that Magnus was there to teach a seminar on dealing with warlocks had his mind going to the worst possible scenario right away. 

Instead of hearing that Magnus had been maimed or something equally violent, the boy (Alec was almost entirely sure it was Aleric) had told him that some transfers from the Los Angeles Institute had spoken up during Magnus’ lecture and told him that they weren’t going to sit there and listen to some “worthless warlock”. Alec had been up and out of his office before the boy had even finished the story, headed toward the portal that they kept open for easy travel between institutes. 

He rounded into the library and didn’t have to search to find the group of boys crowded together and laughing quietly. Anger prickled through his skin when he got close enough to hear that their laughter was due to one of them recounting Magnus’ lecture and interspersing it with obscene gestures. 

“Gentleman.” Alec started, his hands tucked behind his back tensely. The boys eyed him suspiciously when they turned to face him until one of them cursed under his breath, wide-eyed when he whispered to the other boys. 

“That’s Alec Lightwood.” 

“Lightwood-Bane.” Alec snapped. The authority in this voice had all of the boys standing up a bit straighter instinctively. “I hear you boys had an interesting lecture today. Care to tell me how it was?” 

“It...it was good.” One of the boys stammered as the others all nodded furiously. All save for the one standing directly in front of Alec. He sneered and rolled his eyes. 

“You guys are pathetic. Just because Lightwood is some Downworld loving freak doesn’t mean that we have to lie to him about how the lecture was. It was all bullshit. We shouldn’t have to learn about how we’re supposed to ‘live in harmony’ with the other species when we’re literally built to be superior.” 

Alec’s boot connected with the back of the younger man’s knee, crumbling him to kneel before him before any of the boys could blink. The hilt of his seraph blade was a comfortable weight in his hands as it swivelled forward, the glowing blade screaming its own outrage as it sliced through the air. 

When his hand came to a halt, the point of the blade was resting under the boy’s chin with just enough pressure to send a trickle of blood down the blade, quelling some of the anger that was practically vibrating through the weapon and mirroring Alec’s own. 

“It would be wise,” He spoke slowly, the timbre in his voice resting just shy of a snarl. “To remember who’s in charge here next time you want to go about an exercise in self-destructive stupidity. Do not disrespect my husband again if you value the ability to continue drawing breath. Do I make myself abundantly clear?” 

All of the boys seemed to be frozen where they stood, their mouths hanging open in shock. The one kneeling before him was quivering, all of his bravado and ignorance seeming to be seeping from him at an alarmingly fast rate. Alec should have felt bad, he truly knew that he should have, but he couldn’t. No one disrespected Magnus. He waited a moment to see if the boys had a response. 

“It seems I haven’t made myself clear enough.” Alec slowly lowered himself until he was crouching in front of the boy, the blade still driven under his chin to be sure that the boy didn’t try anything stupid. “What’s your name?” 

“M-Matthew.” He replied through clenched teeth, obviously trying not to move as much as possible lest he bury the blade further into his skin. 

“Well, Matthew, I’m going to say this slower to be sure that you can keep up with me here. Call my husband a ‘worthless warlock’ again and I will personally be here before you can process how badly you’ve fucked up. And when I get here? I’m going to rip your throat out while your friends watch. Get it that time?” Alec’s voice was steady and quiet enough that the rage clinging to the letters would have sent a greater demon sprinting for Edom. 

Matthew squeaked out what sounded like “yes” and Alec pulled the blade away, standing to his full height again and sheathing the blade. 

“Good. The next time I have to come to this state, there had better be an impending apocalypse. Don’t make me come back to New Jersey. Now all of you get out of my sight before I change my mind.” 

The boys were scampering out of the library when Magnus ducked past them, his hands automatically reaching to rest on Alec’s chest. 

“You really didn’t have to do that…” He whispered, sighing contentedly when Alec’s hands settled on his hands. 

“It’s good to remind people every now and then that I’m in charge and I won’t be tolerating anything like that.” Alec dropped a kiss to Magnus’ temple gently. 

“Remind them why it’s your kingdom, hm?” Magnus teased, smirking up at Alec who could only roll his eyes fondly. “Well, oh knight in shining armor, why don’t I take you to Takis? Dinner, on me.” 

Alec couldn’t help the grin he shot his husband when they started toward the portal. 

“Only if we can go home and dessert can be on you too.” 

“.....Ah, yes. My husband, King of Terrible Pick Up Lines.” 

Alec turned to walk backwards through the portal, waggling his eyebrows when he finally responded. 

“Long live the King.”


End file.
